


Love is Crazy

by ivegotsomanyfandoms



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegotsomanyfandoms/pseuds/ivegotsomanyfandoms
Summary: Suicide Squad AUCarmilla as the Joker--Laura as Harley Quinn-- Danny as Katana-- Kirsch as Captain Boomerang-- Perry as Enchantress-- LaFontaine as Rick Flag-- Will as Deadshot-- JP as El Diablo-- Theo as Killer Croc-- Mattie as Amanda Waller-- Baron Vordenberg as Batman*** I decided to rewrite the story because I didn't really like the way I wrote it the first time ***





	1. Crazy's Best Friend

**The Joker (Ch 1)**

 

_ Past _ \-------------------------------------------------------

 

There were two colors on the wall. Green and yellow.

Carmilla stared at each them, separately, together and then separately again. She didn’t know which one would look best on the wall.

“Hey babe,” Carmilla turned her head and saw her pregnant wife enter the room. “Decide which color we should paint this?”

“You know,” Carmilla said as she put her arms around her wife’s waist. “It would be a lot easier to pick blue or pink if you would just let the doctor tell us what the sex of our baby is.”

Elle laughed and Carmilla was just glad that that laugh was for her and only her. She was happy and there was nothing more that Carmilla could wish for. Well almost nothing.

“But you know that I want it to be a surprise for the both of us,” Elle said examining the wall. “Did you buy these?”

Carmilla cringed as Elle pointed at the paint buckets.

“I did, but I was thinking about maybe combining the two colors if we couldn’t choose what we real-” Carmilla rambled.

“Carmilla!” Elle interrupted. “We don’t have the money for this. One paint bucket would’ve been perfectly fine. This room is not that big!”  
“I know, but I just want everything to be perfect for our baby.” Carmilla tried to force a smile.

“Perfect? Nothing about this is perfect. We were  _ perfectly  _ fine two months ago when you had a job that made plenty of money for us to get through this pregnancy. Now you have no job and I’m pregnant with my job just making us enough money to barely get by. Pretty soon, I won’t even be working.”

“On the bright side, it would give us more time to try not to screw up our baby’s life>”

Elle sat down on the rocking chair, exasperated. 

“Not now with your jokes and whit Carmilla.”

Carmilla didn’t speak. This was all her fault. They would’ve been fine if she hadn’t screwed up her project in the lab and lost her job.

“When did you get this? And the crib?” Elle sighed.

Carmilla frowned.

“I didn’t spend any more money if that’s what you’re asking,” Carmilla rolled her eyes. “I made if from scraps that I found in the woodyard a few miles from here. It was supposed to be a surprise.”

Elle stopped rocking and looked down at the ground. Silence. She got up and headed out the room.

“Just,” Elle said and paused. “Don’t buy anything else. Please. I have to get to work now. You should… try and go find some.”

That stung. Carmilla had been trying to find another job, but it seemed like no one in the world wanted to hire her.

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

She wasn’t sure where she was going, and she had been turned down for a job again. She knew she had to start looking outside labs and research. 

Laughs came from a bar nearby.

She opened up her wallet and counting the remaining cash she had left. She nodded. She could get a drink or rwo… or three shots.

The door rung as she opened it. It was sort of dead, but as she looked at the menu and all the drinks and food were fairly cheap.

“Why can’t you hear a pterodactyl go to the bathroom?”

Carmilla turned her head and saw the man on the stage. Great. It was a comedy bar of some sort. Maybe she could drown out the terrible jokes with the drinks she bought.

“Because the “P” is silent!” the guy said and laughed out loud.

There were a few chuckles in the crowd, but overall an unsuccessful joke.

“Everything okay?” the bartender asked as she sat down at the bar.

Carmilla chuckled.

“How can you tell? Do I just reek of desperation and sadness?”

“Kinda,” the bartender laughed. “What can I get you?”

“A neat whiskey.”

Carmilla drank her drink slowly when she noticed a paper sticking out from behind the bar. They were hiring. Maybe this was a sign. She really did need work, what did it matter where she worked now as long as she was making some money for Elle and the baby.

“You’re hiring?” she asked the bartender.

He looked back at the sign and then back at Carmila.

“How good are you with people and jokes?”

 

_ Present _ \-------------------------------------------------------

 

“Welcome to Blackgate,” she heard a sweet, sweet voice say. “We’re gonna do a quick psychiatric evaluation.” 

Carmilla heard the footsteps getting closer and closer, until she saw a woman with warm honey-blonde hair and soft doe, brown eyes take a seat in the empty seat beside her. She was beautiful. She just wanted to hear that sweet voice again. Just hear the sweet voice sing.

Carmilla watched her as she stared at her, speechless. They made eye contact.

“See something you like, cutie?” Carmilla said sarcastically.

The doctor let out a small giggle.

“Bad day huh?” the doctor asked. “The cops in this city- always beating on the sick and defenseless.”

She could feel the bruises and the cuts all over her body from the guards that knew exactly who she was.

Carmilla turned her head more towards the girl, only to catch more of her beauty. She doubted that this girl had a real bad day in her life. She looked perfect, too perfect. She had to have it. She had to find out what she was made of.

“Tell me something, cutie,” she watched as the doctor blushed at the nickname. “Have you ever had a real bad day?”

Carmilla watched as the doctor’s eyes lit up in curiosity. She knew that she already had reeled the doctor in when she saw her eyes scan up and down her body, it was showing in all the right places too. She hated the wear that they made her wear, so she liked to modify it a little.

“What do you mean by that?” she asked carefully. Damn, she was good, answering a question with a question. Carmilla laughed. This was too good.

“You of all people should know,” Carmilla smirked at the girl. “There’s nothing so cruel as memory. The pointy, bitey little thunderbolts. Unwanted party crashers, screaming through your synapses. Inescapable, unrelenting… not at all friendly. You can’t even escape into MADNESS!”

Carmilla had escaped into her own mind, reliving every moment of the past…

 

_ Past _ \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Laughter filled her ears. Her own laughters.

“How much did you get this time boys?” Carmilla asked the three men standing in front of her. “That bag doesn’t seem to.. Large.”

“They’re big bills ma’am. It was about $700,000 in total.” the third guy said.

She laughed again as she stabbed the knife into the table. 

“$700,000?!? Alright then boys! Who wants it? I just had this realization that I don’t want any of this money. I have plenty of this shit stored away in a private bank vault.”

“I’m sorry Miss Red? We all want it.” the first man said.

“All of you?” Carmilla asked.

“Yes ma’am,” said the second guy.

She was going to make this interesting. Men. Sex and money. It drove them all. Currently, money was the factor in play. Three men and $700,000. Carmilla wanted to make this into a bloodbath. Chaos. Sending the world into a tailspin just to watch it burn. That was laughable.

“Well, that’s too bad,” Carmilla smiled widely. “Because only one of you can have it. Last one with their heart beating gets to keep it. All of it.”

All three stood there with their eyes wide open, unsure of what to do. 

“Gentlemen,” Carmilla yelled. “What are you waiting for? Who wants the money more?”

“I’m sorry boys, I have three little girls at home, one of them sick with cancer,” the third guy pulls out a gun and points it in the direction of the other two.

“Wait! I have a dying mother!” the first guy yells as he pulls out his knife.

“My wife is in the hospital from cancer!” the second guy yells putting his hands up.

Carmilla’s smiled grows wider and she hears the third guy cock his gun. Men. This was just too easy. The third guy pulled the trigger and the second guy fell. The first guy started to run at the third, but there was another shot and he was down.

The third guy put his gun down, looking at his hands in disbelief then dropped the gun on the floor.

“First time you ever killed someone?” Carmilla smirked.

She heard the sirens just as the lights came into view.

“Aw fuck. The police here to ruin the party. Well… Good luck with everything,” Carmilla said as she pulled gun out of the back of her pants. “And sorry about this.”

She aimed and pulled the trigger while using it to light the money on fire.

“Let’s go boys!” Carmilla yelled. She threw up her red hood and started looking for the fastest way out. She wasn’t dumb. She already knew the way out and planned her escape if this were to happen. 

She had few men she hired on her heels, protecting and following her.

After killing a few of the right people and manipulating the weak ones, she found herself sitting on pile and pile of cash each day at the top of the mob chain. She became known as the Red Hood from the black jacket she wore with the red hood. They’d been looking for her for months now, but never quite caught her, she was good at hiding, running and manipulating people, she felt like she could get away with anything.

She head the voices and figured that they had found the bodies by now and weren’t too far behind her. She reached the exit, but her escape route was blocked by police cars. The only possible route was into an old chemical plant. 

Wonderful. She hadn’t really wanted this to happen, but she thankfully had checked out the specs for the building and knew a route.

“Split up,” Carmilla said as she ran into the building. “You three go that way, you four go that way and you two come with me. Now!” 

“Stop freeze!” Carmilla heard a voice behind her and started running even harder, as her men turned around and started shooting at the police chasing them. She laughed. This was chaos and she loved it.

The ran behind one of the chemical tanks and a shot landed right next to where Carmilla was standing. As much as she loved it, she didn’t want this to be her end.

“Shit!” she heard one of her men say. “This was supposed to be any easy drop. This is all screwed up. Run!”

They went up into the rafters, running up there wasn’t their best idea, but she needed to get to the other side to escape the building and running across the chemical floor wouldn’t be as fast and much harder with the chemical vats in the way.

She took a wrong turn, but couldn’t turn back with the police on their heels. She kept running and looked down at the chemical vats below. It looked like a far drop. The guy was right. This was supposed to be an easy drop, but it seemed like it was more of a setup. But who…?

The reached the end of the rafters and she knew that she was screwed.

“Where now?” one of the men asked.

Carmilla looked around. There was either back or there was down. Back was police, down was… scary.

“Where?” the other guy yelled at her.

“I have no fucking clue!” Carmilla laughed. “Seems like we’re all screwed no matter what at this point.”

“You useless son of a bitch!” One of the guys yelled as he pulled out his gun, ready to shoot Carmilla.

BANG! BANG! Two shots went off but none of them were into her, they both knocked down the men beside her.

“Well shit,” Carmilla yelled as she took a turn and ran. All she wanted to was get a little chaos going in this dumb city. People were so predictable. She kept hearing shot going off behind her, but none of them hitting her. She was either lucky or this person was just trying to scare her into stopping.

“STOP!” she heard a gruff voice yell. The gunshots stopped. She heard some more talking, but couldn’t make out what it was. Something about a bat.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen. God, I’ve gotta plan better. What am I going to do?” she silently yelled at herself.

“Red Hood,” she heard the gruff voice say.

She turned around and saw the guy dressed in a bat suit, known as the Batman. She didn’t want to die right now and she couldn’t get locked up. Not now. Not yet. There was more to do, more to be done.

“Stop, don’t come any closer!” Carmilla yelled. She started to back herself up against the rafters, until there was no more walkway. The Batman kept getting closer and closer, Carmilla lost her footing and fell backwards, down, down down. 

She expected to feel her body hit the hard floor, but instead she felt liquid consume her as she drifted into the vat of chemicals. She felt like her entire body was on fire. It burned, it burned her throat, it burned her skin, she couldn’t move, but only hope to get out of it alive. She felt herself sinking, her body flowing towards something. Then she was falling again, another splash, but this time, she felt the bottom of wherever she was. She reached up, grabbed what felt like a rock, sputtering the liquid out of her mouth. 

Her body was itching like crazy. Her started scratching herself. It burned and she wanted it to go away. She saw lightning flashing in her eyes like the cruel crowd booing her after her comedy set at the bar. The child she thought she had, come out unmoving, not breathing. Her wife yelling at her, calling her a crazy murderer after she revealed where she actually got all the money from. 

“What the frilly hell is happe-” she paused. She stopped moving. It was all so… funny. She wasn’t dead. She survived a fall into chemicals, she survived the Batman, suddenly she didn’t care for anything. She knew what she had to do before her end came. Chaos. Fury. Fire. The flaws of mankind were easy enough to find, but manipulating them was another story that she was ready to change. Ready to become.

She started laughing, quiet at first, until it got louder and louder. This was crazy. She was fucking alive. She couldn’t control it, she couldn’t contain her laugh. She laughed so loud so that everyone in the hills could hear it. She survived the Batman, the Batman wanted her and he thought he had her but he didn’t.

_ Present _ \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And then you meet someone who changes your life- And you feel that you don’t even know who you are anymore. Isn’t it funny how one little encounter can cleave off pieces of your past, deform your memories and persona until you rethink your whole identity - and as you realize how foolish it all is- your laughter reverberates off the walls of your own emptiness.”

Carmilla finished thinking about the man in the batsuit that made her realize everything she ever actually thought about life and the world was right. But she looked up at the cute doctor and she quickly filled up her mind. The doctor was was giving her a smile, but it read confusion and fascination all over her face. She winked and smirked at the doctor who blushed and then looked at her notes.

“Ohhhhhkay… I’m going to need more specifics. How about we try some word associations?”

God this girl was so sweet, so innocent. 

“That sounds… delightful, cupcake.” Carmilla exaggerated that -ake on the end.

“Acceptance.” The doctor merely said and Carmilla frowned.

“Now that’s a little trite, isn’t it?” Carmilla said and chuckled.

It seemed to catch the doctor off guard but she smiled at her.

“Look… I’m only doing this to help you. Try again.” she said firmly and Carmilla laughed. This girl was getting flustered too easily and she loved watching it.

“My favorite stage,” Carmilla said slowly. 

“Ok. Pl-”

“Dr. Hollis,” someone opened the door and popped their head it to look at the doctor. “I think that’s enough for today.”

“But, Dr. Morgan-”

“Dr. Hollis,” the other doctor said firmly. “I said that’s enough for today. You need and your… patient… need to rest. Now please come in.”

Carmilla smiled at her as the doctor looked back at her and gave her an apologetic smile. Carmilla was really reeling this hot doctor in. 

“I’m sorry,” the doctor said quickly.

Carmilla chuckled, the girl felt sorry for her. No one ever felt sorry for her. She was just as insane as the person next to her and the person next to them and the person next to that person. Everyone had their own amount of insanity, it’s just the perception of how one let people see it.

“I look forward to our next session, cutie,” Carmilla said seductively. The doctor turned to look at her lying, restrained on the table and blushed. There was something about her, that Carmilla couldn’t keep her mind off of.


	2. Crazy's Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet Harley Quinn. Who is Harley Quinn?

**Laura Hollis (Ch. 2)**

 

_ Past----------------------------------------------------- _

 

She didn’t know what to think of him when she initially walked in the room. She had heard many things about the Joker and volunteered for this patient because she was absolutely fascinated by what the news, books and her colleagues said about him. 

It took her months to convince the board to let her take this case. They believed that there were more people with the right qualifications to take on this patient, but Laura insisted and pushed for this case.

She was surprised to say the least when she walked in and a saw a women. They never told her that it was a female, when she heard about the psychosis, she just assumed it was a male. 

She looked tired and beaten up like every other person in this place. Blackgate wasn’t the greatest place to be committed but she knew that she wanted to do everything she could to help this… Joker- out.

“Welcome to Blackgate,” Laura said. “We’re gonna do a quick psychiatric evaluation.”

As Laura got closer to her, she could see the woman better.

She couldn’t deny that the women strapped to the table was gorgeous. She had long black hair with very bright green highlights, her skin was so pale in comparison to every other person she had seen, but it looked flawless and her lips… they looked like they were crafted by gods, and were a bright fiery red. 

Around her lips though, that was a different story. She had scars on the side of her mouth, like someone had taken a knife and tried to extend her… smile. That was the only flaw, other than the abnormally pale skin that Laura could see. 

She was surprised not to see any other scars or burns. The file that she had read seemed like this Joker was always in the line of fire, causing trouble and mayhem. A really hot mayhem and trouble-maker. 

Laura shook her head. She was about to deal with a psychotic killer, she couldn’t let them get into her head. She needed- she wanted to divulge into the head of the Joker, learn what made her brain tick with the idea of thinking that her crazy antics for chaos was perfectly okay in a world like this.

“See what you like, cutie?” the Joker smirked.

Yes. Laura had thought to herself and blushed. But she shouldn’t and couldn’t be caught off guard by those types of comments. She was here to work, to learn. And it wasn’t like she hadn’t heard those comments before, but there was something about her that wasn’t like any other patient she had come across. Laura couldn’t put her finger on it.

 

Laura was looking at all the paperwork in her office from the Joker, and there was nothing conclusive except the conclusion that she was bat shit crazy. The Joker never answered the questions directly. She either deflected it with another question or some kind of joke.

It wasn’t the worst thing in the world though. Laura found her humor quite enticing. She liked her jokes, sometime they were a bit crude, but she liked them. It made her laugh and with everything that had happened in the past couple years, she found it hard to laugh at certain things, but with the Joker… It was different.

Her colleagues were starting to worry that her fascination with the Joker was becoming more intimate. She never tried to hide the fact that she was gay and they all knew that, but she would never let that interfere with her work. She was nice to look at but, crazy wasn’t exactly her type.

Laura gathered all papers and put it all into the Joker’s file, which could’ve been it’s own dictionary. She wrote down everything she could about the last session and everything she needed (and even wanted) to ask the Joker during this session. 

“Ok,” Laura said as she walked into the room. “We’re going to try word association again. I need you to be serious for this one.”

Laura smiled sweetly when she made eye contact with her patient. Before, she would’ve thought that this room was dark and gloomy. Whenever she came into it now, it wasn’t like before, it was a spark, a light that filled up the room for her.

The Joker smirked at her.

“Let’s give it a go then, creampuff,” the Joker replied and the one thing Laura never bothered to write down was all the nicknames she would call her. She hadn’t told the Joker her name, nor did she ever ask even though Laura knew her real name. She knew that it would be best for the study to write it down, but it felt too personal to write down.

“Fate,” Laura said with a mischievous smile. This one was all for her, she needed to know what she though because Laura believed in it, in fact, she believed that it was fate that the Joker ended up on her table even if she had fought for the spot.

The Joker laughed loudly and Laura had grown to love the sound of it.

“You want to know something funny, sweetheart? I used to think of fate as evil- predetermined- not by some higher power, but by the rules of human nature.”

Laura didn’t realize how close she was getting to the Joker until she smelt grim, blood and little bit of something sweet on her patient. She backed off slightly and let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding.

“But tonight,” the Joker continued. “That’s all changed.”

Laura was intrigued by the way she was finally answering the question.

“What’s changed?” she asked quickly.

The Joker smirked that signature smirk that always caught her off guard.

“Have you ever had the feeling that your entire life has been building towards this one moment?”

“Is that how you feel?”

“Well, now, yes,” the Joker said lowly. “Now I realize that all the battles, all the bad days, the brutalities- it was all the Fate of hand at work.”  
“So now you see fate differently?” Laura asked a little too hopefully. She knew that she had been flirting with her for days now, but never nothing more than that… until now.

“Absolutely. Now I understand. There are no chance encounters. It was all meant to be. All leading up to someone, a person.” The Joker said looking Laura in the eye.

“So you’ve met someone?” Laura said a little more hopefully. Their relationship was getting dangerous, but Laura was at a point where she didn’t care about her work anymore. She was so enamored by this woman, that she wanted her and wanted to to know more about her.

“Yes,” the Joker said as Laura’s heart lifted. “You might say it’s changed everything.”

“Everything?” Laura said and couldn’t ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

“Absolutely,” the Joker said chuckling. “How lonely is it to wade through all the filth and wretch on your own?”

Laura couldn’t help but feel sorry for her at this point, no one understood her, except now Laura. She knew what it was like to be alone in the cruel world.

“It is kind of lonely, isn’t it?”

“You understand!” the Joker said happily. “When you’re alone it’s like you don’t even exist. I feel… 

“Now you feel like you like you’ve got someone by your side- to share the journey with you. And how does that make you feel?”

The Joker’s smile faded and then it fluttered into a smirk. 

“Like someone has pulled the stopped on my reality and I’m sucked down the drain, down into something new! It’s all very exciting really.”

There was a pause and Laura wanted to say something, but she didn’t know what the right words were. In all her years of her PhD, she didn’t know what to say. It was like the Joker was relating this to her own experience.

“You wouldn’t know what’s that like, I’m sure, cupcake.”

“I might actually,” Laura said quickly finally finding the right words. She knew she could relate to the Joker. She wanted to be able to relate to her, to comfort her. “How does this person make you feel?”

“It’s like meeting someone I can actually relate to-” she said slowly. “And that has never ever happened before. I mean, you understand. You’re someone who’s not afraid to let go and fall just a little. Like free falling… without a chute. Do you know what I mean?”

Laura giggled. 

“Yes,” she said desperately. “Yes I do. So may I ask- who is this person?”

Laura’s heart was beating out of her chest like a hammer.

“Some very, very special, but whose real name I don’t even know yet.” the Joker said putting on her best smile. Laura swooned.

She hesitated at first, but then spoke with confidence.

“My name is Laura, Laura Hollis.”

“What a pretty name, cupcake. What do your friends really call you?”

Laura sighed. It was a sore subject for her, she never really fit in wherever she went. In high school and college, she was a top gymnast and top of her class, but even with all the activities and clubs she participated in no one ever really tried to be her friend.

“Truthfully,” Laura said shyly. “I don’t have a lot of friends.”

The Joker smirked at her and then lifted her head towards Laura. Laura was so intrigued by the woman’s dark eyes, wanting to lose herself in them.

“Well,” the Joker said smiling. “I’m Carmilla. I’m your new friend sweetheart.”

Laura couldn’t help herself, she reached down the Joker’s arm and grabbed her hand softly. She felt that this would be the start of something great for her, something better than the last couple of years.

 

_ Present _ \--------------------------------------

 

Laura was hanging upside down with her eyes closed.

She was always so bored. There was never anything to do in this hellhole. They locked her up with nothing, absolutely nothing to do other than mess with guards every once in awhile.

Well, she was currently hanging upside down on the sheets and part of the clothing that they gave her. What else could a girl do other than hang around? Aerial fabric exercise was only type of exercise that entertained her… and the guards. They loved to watch the show as much as she loved to put in on.

She opened her eyes when she heard people rustling and metal banging. 

“Sector C! Pull your heads out of your asses!”

“The boss is on deck!”  
“Open it up!”

“Bravo 14 open perimeter fence. Stay back.”

Laura smiled in anticipation. She heard that something was going on. Even through the bars, it was too easy to get information out of the guards. Sometimes she wondered if the bars were really to keep the guards out from her… persuasion. They told her that there were guests in the facility, but not much more than that.

“If she moves, fire her up, alright?”

It was her least favorite guard. Griggs. The son of bitch always acted like he owned the place. Little did he know what he had coming. Laura smiled and licked her lips as she watched Griggs approach her cell.

He stood there for a moment as Laura arched her back just a little bit more.

“You gonna come down from there or what?” he said eying her.

She paused for a moment, acting like she was contemplating it.

She looked back at Griggs again and spun down from the sheets, as smooth as the Olympic gymnast she used to be. She had never lost her touch with her flexibility and inner athleticism. She was hot and she knew it.

“Yeah, look at you.” Griggs laughed.

She walked up and grabbed the bars with Griggs in between.

“You know the rules, hotness. You gotta keep off those bars.

“What, these bars?” Laura asked and she pushed her face in between the bars to get as close to Griggs as possible. She knew that she was asking for trouble, but that’s exactly what she wanted and one way or another, she was going to get what she wanted. Carmilla always told her that chaos and disorder were the best way to do that.

“Yeah,” Griggs responded. “Those bars.”

Laura grinned widely at Griggs and pulled her face out of the bars a little bit only to stick out her tongue and place it on the bar in front of her. She then licked a long portion of it, while looking at Griggs.

“Oh my god,” Griggs said laughing. “You are in really bad shape upstairs, lady!”

Laura laughed too. 

“Gonna come in here and tell me that?” she whispered. “Or are you too scared?”

She reached her neck and head through the bars again. Rile him up, chaos and disorder in his head. Hopefully it would cause a domino reaction outside his head too. His smile disappeared.

“Come on,” Laura whined. “I’m bored. I’m bored. Play with me.”

“Harley Quinn,” Griggs interrupting her. “You put five of my guards in the hospital. No one’s gonna play with you. You sleep on the ground.”

Laura frowned at him. Treating her like trash, what a fucking bastard. He was going to pay for this sort of treatment at some point. He was going to pay.

“I sleep where I want, when I want, with who I want.”

“Oh man,” Griggs laughed. Laura didn’t find it funny “I love you.”

Those words. Love. Laura cocked her head in curiousity, but didn’t even have time to get another word out before-

“Alpha one. Hit her.”

Laura felt a shock run through her, her hands involuntarily letting go of the bar. She was thrown back on the ground in the next instance, still feeling the shock running through her. It took her back. She was reminded of every single thing that he had ever done to her. She wanted him to pay.

That son of a bitch and she was trying to play nice!

She felt her limb movements more consciously now as she pushed herself up. As soon as she was on her feet, she saw red. Griggs was still in front of her. She screamed, running at him. He was going to pay. He was going to pay.

Her body jolted, her head felt like it was split open then there was nothing.


	3. Death's Shooter

**William Luce (Ch. 3)**

 

_ Past _ \------------------------------------------

 

Will looked at watch. Another day, another dollar. And maybe this time he could use the money to help Zoe get away from her mother and the nasty, crime-filled Star City. He already tried to wage war on the gangs, but they were like a Hydra. Shoot down one, two more show up.

Will checked his watch, then checked his bank account. He shook his head, it was almost time. It was just as empty as the last time he looked at it. Everything was ready and in place, but the money was missing.

He pulled up his last call and hit the redial button. Will waited for the answer.

“What?” the voice on the line said.

“Hey, Sarah Jane,” Will answered. “The exterminator you called for your rat problem. My account is looking pretty thin.”

“You don’t get paid Luce until what needs to get done is done.”

Seriously? Did this girl not know he was? He is Will fucking Luce. Deadshot. He wouldn’t even feel bad tomorrow if someone called up and paid him to shoot her.

“No,” Will said slowly. “That’s not the rules. No money, no honey. Sorry sweetheart.”

Will heard some sort of action in the alleyway. He zoomed in on his eye and saw a line of cars pulling up.

“Whoa,” Will said chuckling. “Here’s your boy right now with about 20 of his new best friends.”

Will heard no response on the other line. He touched the screen and sure enough, the line was still on. SJ was still there, but just seemed to be ignoring her. The app switched to his bank account, and there was zilich in it.

“I’m still seeing zeros over her SJ.”

“Listen, stop being cute and do your job!”

Will shook his head. This girl was just not getting it. He looked over at the cars again and saw men getting out of the car. A lot of protection for just one guy. Little did they know about his abilities to do the impossible.

“Oh,” Will said feigning surprise. “They’re taking him outta the car now. In about 30 seconds your window is gonna close forever.”

“Alright, alright, alright,” the female voice said over the phone. “Relax, there was an accounting error. We sent it”

Will looked down at his phone and watch at his bank account changed from all zeros to all zeros with a 1 in front of the three of them.

Will nodded his head at himself. Good thing that the girl knew how serious he was. However, maybe he was just being greedy, but this girl needed to pay for all the trouble this was causing him. She probably would have never fully paid him, had he not called her before the shot. 

“Now double it for being a dickhead,” Will said straight to SJ. “You got 10 ten seconds.”

He swore he could hear the disbelief on the other side of the line.

“You know me Will, I’m not the kind of people you play with-”

“Did you?” Will interrupted. “Did you threaten me? This dude is gonna get a sore throat from all the singing he’s about to do.”

“You bastard!” SJ yelled into the phone then there was a ding on his phone.

He check his bank account again and saw that the 1 turned into a 2. Perfect. It was going to be a good Christmas.

“Pleasure doing business with you SJ,” Will smiled. 

He loaded up his gun with one swift motion, aimed and then pulled the trigger. The target was down and Will knew it was time for him to get out of there. He pulled on his mask and then reached for the rope that he placed earlier for escape. Scaling the building was easy, making sure that the Batman never knew about kill beforehand, that was difficult. He hated running into him, it always made his life a little bit harder.

There was no need to worry about that right now. Christmas was on it’s way.

 

_ Present _ \-----------------------------

 

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Every time he hit the punching bag, he imagined his gun going off, hitting the exact target it was supposed to. 

“Chow time!” Griggs yelled from the hall. “It’s time!”

Will knew what was coming now. He hit his punching bag a few more times. There would be a time when he would be able to get out of this place, he was going to be in shape and he was going to be ready when that time came.

“Will,” Griggs yelled as Will heard him getting closer. “Step up to the door! Dinner time!”

Will clenched his teeth as Griggs opened the slotted window.

“Only my friends call me Will,” Will said with clenched teeth.

“You ain’t got no friends Will.”

Griggs shoved a paper plate through the window opening with some sort of weird shit looking food on the plate.

“What’s that?” Will asked.

“That is called loaf.”

“A loaf.” Will repeated. Will held up the plate and the food just stuck to it without dropping. He gave Griggs a disgusted look.

“It’s got a little bit of pasghetti in there,” Griggs said grinned at Will. “Toenails. Rat shit. Everything a growing fella needs, like you.”

Will looked at the ground. This guy. He was gonna end up dead at some point. Maybe not soon, but he would die. Not by living a long happy life, but by someone else’s hand. Maybe by his own. Will could kill him.

“Come here,” Will gestured towards himself. “Can I tell you something? Can I tell you a secret? I’ve been keeping it to myself for a while now and I think someone ought to know.”

“Yeah,” Griggs responded with a half-assed grin.

“One day,” Will said smirking. “Somehow, some way, I’m gonna get outta here. And I’m gonna rain down on you like the holy ghost.”

Griggs laughed, but there was a hint of nervousness in it. Will heard it.

“Man, you just threatened a staff member.”

Griggs laughed and looked in the direction of the rest of the guards.

“Yeah?” Will asked.

Threat? No. Little did Griggs know that that was a promise. Will would kill him and for all he’s worth because he deserved it for all the treatment that he had give him and the others.

“Yeah, you have.”

“Do something.” Will grinned. “I dare ya.”

Will knew what was coming next.

He was being shoved into a chair and tied up. Belts around his wrists, ankles and neck. He’d already tried to wrestle out of the chair before they tied him up, but none of their weak asses could take him one on one, so they all had to do it together.

Working out through boxing pays off.

“Let’s have some fun!” Griggs yelled.

“Whoop his ass!”

Then the hits started. Each guard got a turn to beat on him. They all never had any guts to take him on without the restraints. Cowards.

Will grimaced at the pain, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t taken a beating like this before. He had had much worse in the past. His childhood wasn’t any easy one.

 

_ Past _ \-----------------------------------

 

“William Peter Luce,” he heard his drunken father yell. “Where are ya? Get your ass over here now!”

Fourteen year old Will cringed at the sound of his voice and slowly walked into the kitchen where his father was waiting.

“Yes dad?” Will asked slowly and quietly.

His dad was holding onto his little brother’s ear which seemed to be bleeding. It enraged Will, he just wanted to stand up and beat up his own father, but he wasn’t strong enough. Not yet and he wasn’t sure if he ever would be because of his own cowardice.

“The p-police ‘ought him -ack from schoo’ today,” his father drunkenly said, slurring his words. “‘parently he got into a fight with ‘nother kid.”

Will’s father threw his little brother across the room and into Will. 

“He g-got into a fight,” his father yelled. “Why did - get into a fight?!? He’s now SUSPENDED for a wek! WHY?”

He stood over Will’s little brother ready to strike.

“DAD!” Will yelled on instinct.

He knew what was coming next. The beatings. No matter what he answered, no matter how he acted, he would always beat him up.

“Did ya just yell at me boy?”

Will cringed. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. He wanted to take his little brother and run away. He wanted to kill his father. He deserved it. He deserved all of it and anything more that would cause him pain.

He couldn’t let his father beat on his little brother anymore. It was becoming too much for him. He could see it in brother’s eyes and by the scars on his brothers forearms. He didn’t know how much longer his brother could take it before cracking and he couldn’t let that happen.

“Don’t touch him,” Will said confidently. When he looked over to his younger brother, he saw him shaking his head with tears welled up in his eyes. “Touch him again and I will kill you.”

“You’ll kill me huh?” his father laughed. “Boy, you ‘re weak and scrawny. Your ass couldn’t -urt a fly.”

His father got up, towering over him. Will knew what he was in for, but for some reason he stood his ground and looked his father in the eye.

“Yes, I will,” Will responded. He really meant it to. He had had enough of his father beating on his mother and brother.

Pain. Will felt it come over his head and in his gut. His father’s fist came across his mouth, he sputtered blood out of his mouth with no time to recover before he felt it again and again and again.

It was always the same pattern. Head, gut, face, legs. Head, gut, face, legs. Over and over. The only time it stopped was when he reached to take off his belt.

Will was already on the ground. His father kicked him onto his stomach where he felt the belt against his back. He screamed out. Not for help, not for it to stop, but for someone to make him stop forever.

The drinks eventually took over his father’s body entirely and he passed out on the couch, forgetting about the beaten boy in the kitchen.

Will tried to get up, but ultimately ended up crawling back to his bathroom.

He sat against the cabinet for an unknown amount of time before he heard a knock on the door.

“You okay?” his brother asked.

Will laughed.

“I think I should be asking you that.”

“You didn’t have to do that for me,” his brother said shyly. “You do that every single time and I don’t understand why.”

“Of course I did,” Will wrapped his arm around him. “Besides, he probably won’t remember it when he wakes up.”

His little brother nodded and then started to help Will clean up his wounds. They counted a new record for the amount of cuts and bruises. It was getting worse for Will and in his drunken state, his father never tried to hide it. He played it off at school that he was in a fight club and it was a miracle that everyone believed him at fourteen.

“I’m sorry,” Robert said. “I’m so sorry Will.”

His little brother started crying.

“It’s not your fault Rob,” Will said tiredly. “It’s not your fault.”

Unfortunately, Will’s father woke up just in time for dinner where he very much remembered the indiscretion from earlier. 

His mother never did anything about the beatings. She casually cooked dinner while his father was beating him senseless in the room next door. Will thought that his father was done until Robert walked in the room, blood coming out of his nose. 

This was the last time. Will was finished with the humiliation, the beatings against him and his little brother. There was only one way to stop this. Will knew what he had to do. He was red with anger.

He didn’t even feel the injuries left by his father when he sprinted into the garage and after a few tries he was able to rip open the gun safe with a crowbar and hammer. He grabbed the shotgun that his uncle taught him to use. For safety, his uncle said. To use it for safety. This was for safety and protection.

He didn’t go into the kitchen or into the living room, it was too risky. He wanted to make sure that he had the advantage and that his father couldn’t stop him. His nightly smoke. He would have to come out for his nightly smoke in the next hour.

The tree in the backyard would be the perfect vantage point for Will. He could see everything and his father wouldn’t be able to touch him from so high up.

 

Will was right. His father came outside for a smoke ten minutes later.

“Dad!” Will yelled from the tree, gun aimed at his chest.

“What do you want boy?” his father asked as he looked up.

Then his slowly took the cigarettes out of mouth, in shock.

He wanted to laugh at the look of shock on his father’s face.

“You remember what I said about what would happen if you touched Robert again?” Will said with his voice completely steady.

“Look son…” his father started.

“Don’t start with me!” Will yelled.

That’s when it all happened in slow motion. Robert and their mother came outside to see what the yelling was about.

Will shifted his position and pulled the trigger. The tree branch broke just as Will pulled the trigger. He felt himself hit the ground, the gun hit too going off again underneath him. The thought of shooting his father was enough to make the pain of all the cuts and bruises go away.

He looked up to see his father, kneeled over in front of him. There was blood pouring out the side of his abdomen with a look of shock and grimace plastered on his face. He watched as his father fell to the ground, whimpers coming out of his mouth.

“I told you I was serious.” Will said coldly as his father reached out to him. He wasn’t sure if it was anger, sadness or regret, but Will moved out of his reach.

He hadn’t even registered that his brother and mother were still there. He turned around, smiling at his family when he saw the image that knew would never leave his mind.

His mother was crying and holding the lifeless body of his brother. His little brother.

Will’s smile dropped. He looked at his brother, unmoving, not breathing, no life. He dropped to his knees and started bawling. This was all his fault. He killed his brother. He killed his brother while trying to save him.

Will crawled over to his brother and mother, who much to his surprise, didn’t shoo him away. He grabbed his brother’s lifeless hand and held it tight waiting for the feeling of a tight grip to reciprocate, but it never did and never will again.

He did this. He missed the second shot and hit his brother.

This couldn’t happen again. He wouldn’t miss anymore. He would always, always be on target. Never missing a shot.

He needed to get out of there. Out of his current life. As soon as he could, he planned to join the Marines.


	4. Death's Manipulator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet the master behind this suicide team. Matska Belmonde.

**Matska Belmonde (Ch. 4)**

 

_ Present _ \---------------------------------

 

Wherever Matska Belmonde went, she always acted like she had the upper hand. She was smart and everyone knew it, but some people called her crazy.

Superman was gone and people were going to take advantage of that. People were going to try and do what Lex Luthor and General Zod were not able to do before with Superman in the world. She had a plan though.

There was a plan she could put in place that would, hopefully, prevent further damage. Her idea was crazy, but it was a good idea. 

She sat down with all the high ups at dinner, but it wasn’t really dinner. The entire restaurant was closed just for them. Discussing highly classified information around civilians was never a good idea. She had a good idea though and she was ready to present it to the world.

“The world changed when Superman flew across the sky, and then it changed again when he didn’t. And that is why I am here.”

“We lose a national hero, but you sit there like the cat that ate the canary,” Admiral Olsen said to Matska.

“I’ve eaten a lot of canaries. It’s taken some work, but I finally have the worst of the worst.” she said eagerly. 

“There’s rumors, Matska,” the admiral said slowly. “That some of them have abilities.”

Matska looked at them straight. She wasn’t going to lie to them. They needed to know exactly what her idea was and she needed them to agree with her. She took a bite of her food.

“The rumors are right. You know what the problem with a metahuman is?”

She paused. They looked at her expectantly as she started cutting up her steak.

“The human part.”

This was her sale pitch. There were many people out there with the abilities that the majority of the population fear and because most of them are considered to be human, they make human mistakes and have human emotions.

“We got lucky with Superman,” she continued. “He shared our values. The next Superman might not.”

“You’re playing with fire, Matska,” General Trolliver interrupted her.

She hated being interrupted, it really frustrated her. She was speaking, she was the one with the brilliant idea. No one interrupts Matska Belmonde.

“I’m fighting fire with fire,” she said then took a slp of wine.

The oldest rule in the rulebook.

“You’re not going to pitch us that ‘Task Force X’ project of yours again, are you?” General Trolliver said.

Yes,” she said blatantly. “But this time you’re going to listen.”

They all stopped eating their food and sat back in their chairs.

“William Luce,” she started. “aka Deadshot. He’s the most wanted hitman in the world. Let’s say that he has an elite clientele.”

She paused and surprisingly enough, they were still listening.

“But everyone has a weakness. And a weakness can be leveraged. There is an eleven year old honor student in Gotham city. His daughter. So we watched and waited.”

“And you caught him?” the admiral asked.

“Not me,” she said quietly. “I just gave an anonymous tip to the right guy in Gotham city. And now, we have the man who never misses.”

Matska smiled at the impressive presentation.

“Where’d you put him?” 

“Let’s just say, I put him in a hole and threw away the hole.”

Belle Reve was in the middle of nowhere. Classified and unknown to most people, so it was extremely classified. She would visit them soon enough. They would get their chance to meet her, but for now she had a job to convince them that her project was the right call.

“Harley Quinn,” Matska continued. “Accomplice to the murder of Robin. Before she ran off and joined the circus, she was known as Dr. Laura Hollis. Apparently the Joker started calling her that after she silently killed off an entire police force. Harlequin- Harley Quinn. Ironic, as the girl actually never shuts up.

“Anyway, she was a psychiatrist at Blackgate or more commonly known as Arkham Asylum. She was assigned to the clown herself. She thought she was curing him, but she was falling in love with him. Talk about a workplace romance gone wrong and they became the king and queen of Gotham city. And god help anyone who disrespected the queen. The Joker was known to shot anyone who did or tried because she was infatuated with Harley. That was just the beginning, she’s crazier than the Joker herself, smarter and more fearless. But instead of the Joker, the bat got her too.

“And before you ask, she’s in the same hole as Deadshot. Then there’s the aussie. Wilson Kirsch or as the tabloids call him, Captain Boomerang. He robbed every bank in Australia at least once, then came to America for a fresh target set. He doesn’t work well with others, robbed and killed most of the men that he worked with. But he tangled with a metahuman and lived to tell about it.

“Have you heard about the pyrokinetic homeboy?”

The general and admiral had shock come across their face.

“How’d you catch him?”

“We didn’t,” she frowned. “He surrendered. Jean-Pierre Eisen. On the streets they call him JP or.. El Diablo. This LA gangbanger thought he was king of the world, until he lost his queen. That’s when he got jumped in the prison riot and incinerates half the yard.”

She pulled out her phone and played the security footage for them.

“Incredible isn’t it?” she asked them.

They all nodded their heads, but looked slightly scared and surprised. She reached out and placed another file on the table.

“Oh Jesus,” The admiral said in surprise. “What the hell is that?”

The file was on Theo Straka who had the scales of a crocodile all over his body and was actually part crocodile.

“His name is Theo Straka,” she said chuckling. “Evolution took one step backwards with this one. They called him Killer Croc and he looked like a monster, so they treated him like a monster. Then he became a monster, yet he was also chased out of Gotham by the bat and went searching for sanctuary elsewhere. He never found it.”

She pulled out the last file. The best file and her prize possession. She had taken so much time to find the way to control her and use her.

“Don’t worry,” she said confidently. “I saved the best for last. The Witch.”

“A witch?” they asked concerned.

“I’m talking a flying, spell-casting, making-shit-disappear witch. A sorceress from another dimension, another world. Archaeologist Dr. Lola Perry who wandered into the wrong cave and opened something that she shouldn’t have. It released a metahuman more powerful than any we’ve ever encountered. The Enchantress. She now inhabits Dr. Perry’s body.”

“Where is this witch?”

“In my pocket,” she said quickly. “Some say that the witch has a secret heart buried somewhere and whoever finds it, can control the witch. So we searched the cave where she turned up and we found her heart.”

She reached down under the table and pulled out her most important briefcase. She kept it with her at all times, not wanting to risk the possibility of losing it or someone stealing it. That was always a risk that she was not willing to take. This team was a risk though. A calculated risk, a thoroughly thought through risk.

The security measures on this briefcase was all up-to-date and top of the century technology. When she opened it, all the generals looked upon it in curiosity.

“It’s not everyday that someone gets to see a beating heart outside of a human body, but then again… I wouldn’t qualify this heart as entirely human.”

“That thing’s her heart?” the admiral asked.

“Mmm-hmm,” she responded and took a long, satisfying drink of her wine. “She’s vulnerable without it.”

“You want to put our national security in the hands of… witches, gangbangers and crocodiles?” the admiral asked.

“Don’t forget about the Joker’s girlfriend.” the general joked.

“These are villains Matska,” the admiral continued. “What makes you think that you can control them?”

Matska smiled widely at the general. This was her specialty, it’s why she found herself working fairly high up in and outside the government. Master manipulator is just one of the rumors that she had heard.

“Because,  _ sir, _ ” she exaggerated. “ getting people to act against their own self-interests  for the national security of the United States is what I do for a living. You take the finest special forces officer this nation has ever produced, Colonel Susan LaFontaine. Just known by LaFontaine. 

“I assigned them to watch Dr. Perry and just as I hoped, both with their quirks and such, it got personal. I have the witch’s heart and Dr. Perry has theirs. Now they’ll follow my orders as holy writ because in a world of men and flying monsters, this is the only way to protect our country. The Pentagon, Washington DC.”

That was the kicker. That was all she needed to get this to the next step. Now all she had to do was convince the heads at the Pentagon and she was golden.

That would be no problem with the tricks that she had up her sleeve.


	5. Crazy's Lover Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think you need summary. Let character speak for herself.

**Harley Quinn (Ch. 5)**

 

_ Past _ \--------------------------------------

 

She looked forward to these days. The days she got to spend talking with Carmilla. Laura was making progress with the clown across the table from her. So much so, that after a few sessions, she convinced the pysch board to let the Joker sit and talk instead of being strapped to a table. Although, they required that she still be wrapped in a straitjacket. Laura felt like that was putting a damper on further progress, but she didn’t have much of a choice.

Dr. Morgan started recording and reviewing all of her sessions with Carmilla. She said something about making sure that the Joker wasn’t trying any funny business.

Laura looked across the table at Carmilla and smiled.

“Dr. Hollis. You know, I lived for these moments with you,” Carmilla smirked at recognized something sticking out of her lab coat. “Whatcha got there cutie?”

Laura blushed, it became something that happened often around Carmilla.

“I got you a kitty,” she replied as she pulled out a small, plush kitten. “I know you probably can’t keep it, but I just wanted you to know that I was thinking of you. You kind of remind me of cat sometimes.”

Carmilla chuckled.

“How so?”

“The way your voice purrs sometimes. Your every movement is sly and graceful. I’ve also done a lot of research on you and I believe that you actually have nine lives seeing as you’ve lived through so much chaos.”

Laura reached over the table and put the kitten on the table. A part of her wished that Carmilla wasn’t wearing a striatjacket so that she could reach back, grab the kitten while brushing Laura’s hand.

“You’re so thoughtful,” Carmilla said. “I don’t believe that anyone has ever thought of me that way in a long time. Not many people would what you’ve been doing.”

“I’d do anything for you,” Laura blurted out, surprising herself.

Carmilla leaned forward towards Laura. Laura couldn’t believe herself, she was infatuated with the Joker and it may have been an ethical issue, but she couldn’t help it. All she wanted to do was help Carmilla and she couldn’t do that if she wasn’t her doctor anymore.

“There is something you could do for me… Doctor,” Carmilla whispered.

“Anything,” Laura sighed as Carmilla was so close to her. “I mean, yeah.”

“I need a machine gun,” Carmilla whispered. 

Laura looked into her eyes and that’s when she realized that she had completely and utterly fallen in love with the clown in front of her. She was completely ignoring the part of her that was telling her that getting the Joker a machine gun was the worst idea ever. In fact, thoughts like that had been getting quieter and quieter.

The next day, Laura had brought a machine gun into the facility and it was chaos. Surprisingly, she wasn’t completely opposed to it until a few men grabbed her against her will.

“NO,” she screamed. “Let me go! Get off me!”

Laura kept kicking and screaming with her eyes closed. They held her down as she felt the men strap her down to a table, a patient table unsure of what they were going to do.

“Do you know who I know? Get off me!” Laura screamed once more.

“Well look at what we have here,” she heard Carmilla say. The light shone in her face and she didn’t know whether to smile or frown at the sound of her voice.

“What are you gonna do? You gonna killed me Carm?” Laura asked the black-haired beauty in her face. She would like to think that Carmilla wouldn’t kill her, but at the same time she came to a realization that Carmilla could and probably wouldn’t have a problem doing it. Laura didn’t know what to think.

“Oh no, cupcake, why would I do that?” Carmilla asked as she picked the electrodes. “I’m just gonna hurt you really, really badly.”

“You think so?”

Carmilla, the Joker, she was crazy and Laura was crazy enough to fall for her to. She was smarter than this, she knew that, but there was something about Carmilla that Laura couldn’t stay away from.

Laura felt her heart racing, out of lust, fear and all sorts of things that she had never really encountered before. The electrodes were hovering right around her head now.

“Well I can take it.”

She felt leather being stuck in her mouth and then a hand caressed her hand. It was warm and it felt really nice against her skin. What was she doing? How did it come to this? Laura closed her eyes, conflicting thoughts going through her head.

Then there was pain.

 

_ Present _ \------------------------------

 

While she felt her head being split open from hitting the bars, she saw her past. The way they, specifically Griggs, treated her when she first arrived.

“Come on man. You’re six foot four, she’s a tiny little girl.” is what Griggs said to one of his men right before she wrapped her legs around that man’s neck and choked him until he passed out. They strapped her to rolling wheel chair after that, everything restrained to the tightest possible setting.

She wasn’t even sure what was happening half the time in her first few days because of the medication that Griggs forced into her body.

“You got a choice tonight,” Griggs laughed as he rolled her up to the doctor’s table. “What we got here? We got chocolate, strawberry or vanilla.”

“My job is to keep you alive until you die. Do you understand that?”

Griggs pulled out his phone, stuck out his tongue and took a selfie with Laura, she was hardly conscious but there was no way that she would pass out with this asshole watching her.

“Spring break!”

“That is just a whole lot of pretty in a whole lot of crazy.”

Grigg’s words started to jumble in her head as Laura felt herself being pulled back into consciousness. 

She opened her eyes and found herself still on the floor, silence around her. Griggs and his team was gone. She was totally going to kill that man someday or make sure that he would be killed. 

She stretched her arms out, her head still pounding from the force of the hit, but it wasn’t anything she hadn’t felt before. 

“Helloooooo?” Laura called out. 

There was no answer and everyone really was gone. No guards were even at her cell entrance. Laura smiled, something big must have happened. Maybe Carmilla was finally coming to get her out of this hell hole.

She reached up and grabbed the bedsheets that she had been using for her aerial exercise, swung up and began to relax in them. That’s when she looked up and saw her. Laura could’ve sworn she’d seen her before and not in a good way. She had done something that Laura couldn’t quite put her finger on, something that gave her the chills.

“Harley Quinn,” she heard the woman say under her beath. “It’s been a while.”

Laura studied her. She was a black woman who stood tall with long, pitch black hair, wearing a pant suit with a skirt. The contrast reminded her of blood and death. Like the Devil. That was the vibe that Laura was getting from her.

“Are you the Devil?” Laura asked.

Of course, she couldn’t quite match the vibe the Carmilla gave her or.. Dr. Morgan. Her previous employer always had this air about her that made you feel powerless, and Carmilla was like Devil’s crazier half, Chaos.

“Maybe,” the woman replied. 

The woman never bothered to introduce herself or anything, she just watched Laura for a few moments before she turned towards the door. She stopped as she was opening it and looked at Laura, smiling softly like she was sharing a private joke with herself.

“Harley. I remember the first moment you were called that,” she said them shut the door behind her.

Laura frowned. This woman was trying to play mind games, then again… It couldn’t help but take her back to that moment. It had happened the same night that she helped Carmilla escape. The same night was shocked for the first time. The night that changed everything.

 

_ Past ----------------------------- _

 

“Dr. Hollis!” she heard one of her coworkers yell at her as she was following the Joker out of Blackgate’s doors.

She turned around to see who it was, but he was shot, on the ground before she could get a chance to answer. Carmilla was moving quickly and Laura had to run slightly to keep up. 

“Boss,” said some guy in a panda suit. “The police force has got most of this place surrounded.”

Carmilla licked her lips into a frown and turned towards Laura.

“Ever killed someone before sweetheart?” she asked sweetly.

Laura looked out the window to see cops hiding behind their car doors, guns raised. She had never thought about it, nor had she ever done it. Taking a life. That was… an interesting thought, but she was unsure.

She had this voice in the back of her head screaming at her to listen to Carmilla and do what she said because she loved her, but there was this small voice, that she could barely hear. It told her to stop and think about what she was doing, that it was wrong. The small voice all of a sudden got louder and she had two thoughts screaming at her about what to do.

Laura closed her eyes and tried to calm down, but the voices weren’t dying down. She didn’t know what to do. She opened them again to see Carmilla looking at her with expectant eyes, trusting her to make a decision that Carmilla hadn’t even out right asked her yet.

But looking into those eyes, Laura knew what her decision was and voices stopped screaming at her.

“No,” she replied.

Carmilla pulled a knife out of her pocket. It was small, about double the length of her hand, but it was sharp and deadly.

“You think you could take this,” Carmilla asked. “And take out a few of them out there? Distract them perhaps?”

Laura smiled and carefully grabbed the knife from her hand. This was her chance to impress Carmilla. Show her what she was made of. She was thankful for her dad putting her in years of Krav Maga and her years of gymnastics. She could… combine the both and see what she could do.

“Sure darling,” Laura giggled. “I can do that.”

Carmilla smirked at her, reached up and caressed Laura’s face.

“Just…,” Carmilla reached underneath Laura’s chin and pulled it up slightly. “Don’t get yourself killed.”

Carmilla’s eyes flicked towards Laura’s mouth and then she leaned in closer to Laura. Laura closed her eyes, not sure of what was going on. She felt Carmilla’s lips touch her cheek, they were oddly soft, even though she could feel a part of her scars. It wasn’t a small gesture for the Joker and Laura knew it.

“I’ll come back to you,” Laura promised. She didn’t look Carmilla in the eye as she turned around and headed out. She didn’t know what to think about that gesture, to think about Carmilla. The Joker. 

Laura shook her head. She needed to focus on the task in front of her right now. What she was about to do. The voices started coming back to her. One side telling her that this was wrong and that she shouldn’t do this. The other side was telling her to do this for Carmilla, that this was all for her and that it would be worth it, that she might even enjoy it. 

The side door was locked like Laura expected. She knew this place inside and out and she had to focus on each step in order to stop the voices from getting louder. She grabbed her master key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. This door wasn’t on the blueprints so it was no surprise that there were no cops, it was added as a safety feature for the doctors. An escape route that the patients were aware of.

Laura examined the knife and tossed over in her hand. It was perfect for a close kill.

She peeked around the corner. There were almost twenty policemen in the front and probably more in the back, but those weren’t her concern. She took a deep breath and examined for a good path of attack, but then she had a hard time breathing. It felt like the whole world was coming down around her and she didn’t know what to do. The voices were getting louder in her head.

There was no way she could pull this off. She had no clue what she was doing. She had never intentionally hurt anyone in her life, let alone kill someone. The voices in her head were screaming at her, to do this, not to do this, kill them, don’t kill them. She wanted to run and hide, but then she closed her eyes.

She could feel Carmilla’s lips against her cheek again, her eyes on Laura and that classic smirk that she seemed to constantly wear. All her nerves calmed down and the voices volume lower to a tolerable level. 

Once her eyes were open, she could see the exact path in front of her. So what she didn’t know what to do? A gymnastics and krav maga combination she could pull off. So she pulled herself together and let herself go.

The first cop was off on his own, a border patrol probably. She came up right in front of him, jumped onto his shoulders and flung him to the ground. Laura groaned when she hit the ground too, that was something she was going to have to work on. But he felt the cop, squirming beneath her legs, she reached over and let the knife do the job.

The blood poured from his neck and she felt it get warm on her legs and then scrambled away from the cop who was gripping his throat, trying to stop the bleeding. Laura kept watching the blood pour out, his hands started to drop from his throat, his body slackened and she watched the light go out in his eyes.

Laura looked down the knife. There were no more voices, there was no nervousness. She was calm and steady. It was then that she realized that she didn’t mind the kill, in fact, she enjoyed it. Having control over their life and choosing whether they live or die.

She smiled and stood up.

The next few moments were a blur. She was swift and quick, not letting a sound come out of any of the men she killed.

Unfortunately, the last man saw her coming at this point. She didn’t see it coming. The gun was pointed at her and she heard a gun go off. Laura braced for pain, but it never came. Instead, she opened her eyes and saw the cop on the ground, Carmilla behind him with a smoking gun in her hand.

“I think we need to give you a new nickname sweetheart,” Carmilla smirked. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone learn that fast.”

Laura smiled from ear to ear. She had impressed her, it made her feel proud.

“What did you have in mind puddin?” Laura asked.

Carmilla chuckled at the nickname.

“Well… I am the Joker, loud and I just love to.. Clown around. You killed them so quickly and silently, like a mime out of her box, like a harlequin.”

“Harley Quinn?” Laura asked confused. She didn’t know what that was.

“Yes,” Carmilla smiled. “The one, the only, beautiful, but deadly… Harley Quinn!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts in the comments and please let me know of any grammar mistakes and stuff.


End file.
